


Perfunctory Functions

by hahahaharlequin



Series: V is for Vocabulary [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, starbucks lovers-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfunctory Functions - routine; things you do every day</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In which Lovino is a grumpy cashier at Starbucks, and Gilbert is the cute customer who flirts with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfunctory Functions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. Prelims next week, so random posts/updates, anyone?
> 
> Well, okay. I'll be honest, and say that MAYBE the updates on certain works may or may not be put on hold, but I can assure you, that when Holy Week strikes, I will DEFINITELY find some time to update everything. And by everything, I mean ALL OF MY UNFINISHED WORKS.
> 
> So I just hope you guys are okay with just oneshot-ish posts every now and then, and are not planning to kill me in my sleep even with quite the distance we all have, oh my god, I'm rambling again, more like stalling...

**Monday**

_Wake up at_ 7.

_Drink a cup of cheap, instant coffee,_ 5 minutes later.

_Brush teeth,_ 10 minutes later.

_Get a quick shower,_ 30 minutes later.

_Get dressed,_ 3 minutes later.

_Catch the bus,_ 5 minutes later.

_Get caught in the morning traffic,_ 10 minutes later.

_Sprint across the street,_ 2 minutes later.

_Enter the establishment like he wasn't late,_ 0.05 minutes later.

_And stand behind the register with a plastered_ (fake) _smile on his face, while taking down orders,_ another 0.05 minutes later.

 

This was how Lovino's mornings have been, ever since moving into the city. After dropping college for the past two years, he's been working at a Starbucks where his cousin Antonio was the manager. As much as he disliked studying, he missed going to University. He was studying Arts, majoring in Multimedia Arts, and minor in Music. Though those two have no connection to each other, he enjoyed learning more about them.

Speaking of enjoying, what he's doing now isn't what he enjoys most:  _register duty._

_Ugh,_ he hated that job more than anything. Of course, he had a reputation to hold, so begging Toni to switch him with another employee was scratched out of the list. So it was either the register, or the bathroom. And surely, Antonio would've been an idiot  _(he is)_ to miss the short, flash of fear in Lovino's eyes when he heard the last option. So the older man smiled his brightest, hit Lovino  _("playfully")_ on the back, before disappearing into the manager's office without another word.

 And now, it's only what, 8-something, and the store's full of customers. Normally, Lovino would begin scowling after his second customer, but the guy in front of him just proved otherwise.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What would you like?" Lovino said in practiced  _(and perfected)_ precision, as if he was a machine, saying so without his usual monotone. His third customer looked like he was constipated, or something. "What?" he had said defensively. And that was when all hell broke loose.

And by hell, he meant,  _'naked babies singing heavy metal with hyenas laughing in the background'_ kind of hell. The guy started laughing, which Lovino compared to  _'running a comb through the surface of a chalkboard with a little coughing of a dog on the side'._ As harsh as he made it sound like, he actually liked it.

"What the hell. Sir, you're holding up the line. You can take your laughing outside, and come back once you've calm down. Next!" he said, trying to wave off the guy. "Hey, wait! I'm sorry, okay? I'd like a _Signature Chocolate, Iced. Grande,"_ he replied. Lovino rung up the order to let the barista know. "May I ask for your name?" Lovino asked, pen tapping the counter as he waited impatiently  _(to hear the guy speak again, and to find out his name)_. 

"For Gilbert." came the curt reply, _Gilbert,_ smiling a little at Lovino before moving out of the line. 

 And Lovino was left with a small smile playing on his lips, as he wrote down the guy's name on the plastic cup.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

**Wednesday**

_Wake up at_ 7.

_Drink a cup of cheap, instant coffee,_ 5 minutes later.

_Brush teeth,_ 10 minutes later.

_Get a quick shower,_ 30 minutes later.

_Get dressed,_ 3 minutes later.

_Catch the bus,_ 5 minutes later.

_Get caught in the morning traffic,_ 10 minutes later.

_Sprint across the street,_ 2 minutes later.

_Enter the establishment like he wasn't late,_ 0.05 minutes later.

_And stand behind the register with a plastered_ (fake) _smile on his face, while taking down orders,_ another 0.05 minutes later.

 

Like usual, Lovino came in late, ( _and the manager can't do anything about it)._ He hurriedly tied his apron around his waist, and turned around to begin taking orders, when suddenly what  _(more like, who)_ he saw somehow knocked the wind out of Lovino's lungs. "H-Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What would y-you like?" he said, looking down a bit, hoping that his curly bangs could hide his blush.

He blushed easily, and Antonio made sure he would NEVER forget that fact.

"Hey, I'd like it if you didn't stutter, but I'd like a  _Signature Chocolate, Iced_ to go,  _Grande,_ oh, and, maybe your phone number, too." the guy smiled, winking as he left the line, leaving poor Lovino flustered. "Bastard didn't even give me his name," he muttered under his breath, though started writing  _'Gilbert'_ on the cup nonetheless. But just then, said guy was walking back towards the counter. "Oh, yeah. My name's Gilbert," he said with a smile. "I know." Lovino mumbled, nodding as if saying,  _'yeah, I get it. Now get lost',_ but it was actually like,  _'yeah, I know. You told me yesterday. Now get lost before I jump you' ._

"Signature Chocolate Iced for Gilbert!" he said in his loud, work-voice. Gilbert then jumped to his feet, and made his way to claim his drink. "Thanks, uh...  _Lovino,"_ he said, peering over to read Lovino's name tag. He waved over to the cashier before leaving the establishment with not only his drink, but also with Lovino's heart.

And Lovino has NEVER liked hearing his name so much.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

**Friday**

_Wake up at_ 7.

_Drink a cup of cheap, instant coffee,_ 5 minutes later.

_Brush teeth,_ 10 minutes later.

_Get a quick shower,_ 30 minutes later.

_Get dressed,_ 3 minutes later.

_Catch the bus,_ 5 minutes later.

_Get caught in the morning traffic,_ 10 minutes later.

_Sprint across the street,_ 2 minutes later.

_Enter the establishment like he wasn't late,_ 0.05 minutes later.

_And stand behind the register with a plastered_ (fake) _smile on his face, while taking down orders,_ another 0.05 minutes later.

 

It wasn't that much longer until Lovino was sure he was ready to strangle someone. As much as he hated to admit it, but ever since he got that cute customer, Gilbert, he was waiting for the said guy to make and appearance, and start making Lovino feel all giddy and warm inside. Lovino was taking a break at the back when Antonio dropped by for a visit. "Hey, how you doing so far?" The older man said, plopping himself onto the chair beside Lovino.

"Grunhskdg," Lovino groaned through his sandwich. He had then begun shaking his leg, making his cousin place a hand over his thigh to stop him from toppling the table over, and spilling the hot cup of tea on both of them. "What's got you this wired, huh?" Antonio joked.

Lovino swallowed a bit before turning to Antonio with a pout. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. Cute customer got your tongue?" the elder joked, earning a couple of punches from the younger. 

"S-Shut up!" Lovino could only whine, as he hid his face in his hands. Just as Antonio was about to tease Lovino again, the employee who was manning the register came in with a sly smile on his face. "Some dude's looking for Lovino, and won't give me his order." he said, as he pulled off his apron and shoved it into Lovino's hands, and started pushing out into the front.

"H-Hey." was all the guy in front of him said, and that was enough to make Lovino's insides squirm and combust.

"H-Hi, welcome to S-Starbucks. What can I g-get you?" Lovino said, voice croaking, as soon as he snapped out of his daze. "I'll get my usual, Lovi." the guy, Gilbert said. Finally giving what Lovino has been waiting for the whole day: a smile.

"F-For Gilbert, right?" Lovino asked, blushing a soft red the moment he heard the cute nickname come out of Gilbert's mouth. "Yup. For Gilbert," the other confirmed, smiling as he made his way to a stool on the other end of the counter.

"Oh, and a Chocolate-Caramel cake, too!" Gilbert said, waving at Lovino. "Coming right up," the brunet replied, as he made his way around, preparing the guy's order.

Just as Lovino was about to bring Gilbert's order over to him, Antonio made his appearance, and walked over to Gilbert, and the scene simply surprised Lovino.

 

"Gilgil! Wassup?" Antonio said, slinging an arm over Gilbert's shoulders.

"Toni, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" Gilbert said with a laugh. "Aw, but Gilgil, you said you loved everything I do?" Antonio pouted.  _Gross._

"Yeah, right. Well, anyway. What're you doing here?" Gilbert said, ruffling Antonio's hair. "I work here. I'm the manager of this branch," Antonio replied proudly, puffing his chest to show the 'Manager' badge he was wearing.

"Right. Well, I'm doing real fine. Luddi's getting married this year." Gilbert said. "Oh, really? Nice. When is it? Am I invited?" Antonio said, getting all excited like the man-child he is. 

"Not sure yet, but yeah. I'll let you guys tag along," Gilbert said, ruffling Antonio's hair more. Gilbert was by then staring at the cute cashier as he worked his way around, while making his order. And Antonio caught him in the act of doing it.

"Hey, now. My eyes are over here. Stop staring at my Lovi!" Antonio whined, turning Gilbert's head towards him. 

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow,  _"'Your'_ Lovi?" he said. He knows about him and Francis, yup. But he still can't ignore the emotions he was feeling when Antonio said it.

"Yeah! MY LOVI. See, that guy's my cousin. If I see you hanging around him, I'll kill you." Antonio threatened.

"Sure thing. But you love me, right?" Gilbert smiled.

"Of course I do! I'd do  _anything_ for you!" Antonio said, emphasizing by throwing his hands up to show Gilbert. 

Gilbert chuckled at how childish his best friend could be. "First things first. GET OFF ME." Gilbert said, pushing Antonio to the floor.

 

"Um, Signature Chocolate and Chocolate-Caramel cake for Gilbert..?" Lovino started softly, eyeing his cousin slash manager who was goofing off with his favorite  _ahem_ customer.

"Thanks, Lovi!" Gilbert cheerily answered, accepting the tray from the brunet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my lunch," Lovino said to no one in particular as he untied his apron.

"W-Wait! You're on your break?" Gilbert asked.

"I still am, apparently." Lovino deadpanned.

"Oh, shit! Sorry! Hey, why not have lunch with me?" Gilbert said, blocking Lovino's way.

"Um, I--"

"Toni! Get Lovi's food, and bring it out here. He's gonna have lunch with me," Gilbert nudged Antonio, who had just begun taking derpy selfies on Gilbert's phone. 

The elder brunet scrambled to his feet and ran into the stock room to get Lovino's food, much to his disbelief. And in no time at all, he exits, and gracefully places Lovino's lunch box and cup of tea on the table.

"Thanks, man. You can go back to your office, now!" Gilbert said, shooing Antonio.

Antonio, pouting, and giving them his best 'kicked puppy' look, he trudged back to his office.

"Now then. Tell me more about yourself?"

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

**Monday**

_Wake up at_ 7.

_Drink a cup of cheap, instant coffee,_ 5 minutes later.

_Brush teeth,_ 10 minutes later.

_Get a quick shower,_ 30 minutes later.

_Get dressed,_ 3 minutes later.

_Catch the bus,_ 5 minutes later.

_Get caught in the morning traffic,_ 10 minutes later.

_Sprint across the street,_ 2 minutes later.

_Enter the establishment like he wasn't late,_ 0.05 minutes later.

_And stand behind the register with a plastered_ (fake) _smile on his face, while taking down orders,_ another 0.05 minutes later.

 

Lately, Lovino's been smiling a lot. And it's creeping Antonio out.

"What's up?" he asked the younger, who was currently busying himself with the coffee grinder.

Lovino didn't even look up from what he was doing, and had continued on ignoring Antonio.

"Hey, talk to m--"

"Oh, hey! I'll get my usual, please! I'm late for class!" Gilbert burst through the glass doors, sending cold, Christmas-y wind in. And that's what got Lovino to stop dead in his tracks. 

_Oh, so that's how it is._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're planning on catching up to me online, or if your'e curious as to when I'm gonna post next time, well, according to my schedule, my Thursdays and Saturdays are free, plus the holidays and unsuspected class suspensions, so, yeah.
> 
> Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, I'll be online the whole day. I might even post something new, since lately, I've been getting really cool ideas from class, so, yeah. Expect a new one every Friday and Saturday.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please anticipate for more. Show me you love me by hitting me-- I mean the 'Kudos' button..!


End file.
